


Brothers

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstanding, Smut, smut sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: Reid hates that word sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

(Bruth'ər) n. pl-ers or breth'rən [[OE Brother]] 1.) a male related to one by having the same parent(s) 2.) a friend who is like a brother 3.) a fellow member of the same race, religion, profession, ect.

Webster's New World Dictionary

Spencer has come to abhor that word.

It has the worst connotation in his mind…untouchable, unattainable…not interested, incestuous.

Brother, that's how Derek classified their relationship.

Spencer will always be the "kid" who follows his big brother around, tramping behind him in want of emulating him.

Nope, nothing wrong with that, right?

That is, there wouldn't be a problem with any of this if Spencer was not at that closed door, itching to open it…if only he had the key; if only he was not locked out in the first place…

"Kid, you okay? You've been starin' at the same page for five minutes… come over here and take a break from that big brain of yours."

Derek gives Spencer a knowing smile as Reid shakes himself from his dark thoughts, snapping the book shut.

Derek pats the seat next to him on the jet as Spencer snakes his way over.

Spencer places a pillow on Derek's  thigh and curls himself up in the remaining space, trying to get comfortable.

Derek laughs, understanding. They are brothers after all.

Derek runs his fingers through Spencer's  scruffy hair.

He can't bring himself to admit that he misses the long locks— but then again his fingers don't get eaten when he touches it. He also can't admit that it seems as though Spencer  seems more sensual after their last case in Miami…it's odd to think that of a male co worker, your friend…your brother.

The rest of the team are in their respective spots, asleep after a grueling case in Georgia— five bodies and eight days later they got their unsub; killing young men for their sexual orientation.

It's under Spencer's  skin, riddling him with holes in the most vulnerable of places; one of them being that infamous muscle squeezing and contracting painfully with each raw beat, each caress of Derek's calloused fingers in his silky hair.

Spencer can deal with the pain- theoretically. He won't die-hypothetically. But sometimes he wonders if he can deal with it all blowing up in his face— Derek's  contempt— the shame… Is he strong enough?

"Kid, what's keepin' you up? The rest of the team's asleep. Why aren't you?" Derek asks, voice low and soothing as he makes tiny circles with the rough pad of his thumb over the juncture of Spencer's  jaw and ear, making hin shutter.

Brothers.  

"I could ask the same of you." Spencer twists a bit to look up at Derek.

They both remain silent, getting lost in the whir of the engines, the light snore of Rossi, the rustling of J.J. and Prentiss as the shift into each other— sleep stripping them of their consciousness, revealing their need of contact, their truest desire, their wants, their love.

All that's left is the natural need and Spencer wants to cry because it just isn't fair.

If J.J. and Em; and by extension, he expresses his true feelings to the light, they would be torn asunder by all that had an opinion about anything.

Life's never fair, but we still keep moving— we have to.

Derek clears his throat.

"I can't help but feel…a bit sorry for the unsub, he reminded me of Steven. Of Nathan Harris. Everyone around them telling them that who they are is wrong and disgusting; they wanted to obliterate themselves. I-"Derek sighs, going back to stroke Spencer's  hair. Spencer  grasps Derek's hand, stilling it.

"I know. Me too. If someone, anyone would have taken the time to show them just a bit more compassion, love— to tell; to show them that they cared for them…maybe we wouldn't be here." Spencer says turning on his side.

They sit for a moment, reflecting.

Derek frowns slightly.

"You think you escaped the question, Pretty Boy, don't you? What's keepin' you awake?" Derek asks as Spencer shuts his eyes and holds his breathe.

Spencer's mind running like a demented ticker tape.

Tell him tell him tell him! No.

"I hate it." Spencer blurts out.

"What, Pretty Boy?" Derek brow furrows as he returns to stroking Spencer's hair; it's addictive.

"Brothers. I never had one, and I don't want one now." Spencer whispers, chocolate eyes meeting murky brown.

Derek looks at Spencer, not completely following.

"Kid?"

"That's what you classify out relationship as, don't you? It bothers me…it bothers me because I can never be happy with that answer. I-" Spencer's voice fails as Derek stares, understanding dawning on his face.

"Reid?" Derek shutters, as Spencer  pushes his hand away, body trembling as he darts off to the bathroom locking the door.

Derek's  mouth hangs open as J.J. looks at him, slight frown gracing her face.

"Fix it." She mouths, before burying herself back in Prentiss' side. Derek sighs, getting up to follow Spencer, knocking on the bathroom's door.

"Go away." Spencer hisses, voice choked for sound.

Derek says nothing, sliding to the floor, waiting for the door to open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek glances over at Spencer's empty desk, stomach sinking to his feet.

He hadn't called Derek for a ride this morning…so maybe he got held up on the subway. 

Or maybe his car conked out on him. (Why can't the kid get a normal, not crappy car like other people? Or at least get it worked on.)

"Have you seen Reid, Hotch?" Derek asks as Hotch passes his desk.

"He called in sick." Hotch says. "Why, something up?"

"No…maybe. Just worried about him, that's all. Last night…" Derek sighs.

"The Jet? I kind of figured something was up— Why don't you go check on him?" Hotch says, slight frown playing on his face.

Derek nods, grabbing his coat, ready to face whatever damage he'd done.

/

Spencer buries himself in his covers until he's insulated from the outside world.

But that doesn't stop the painful beating of that infamous muscle that sorely wants relief from all this pressure.

Morgan knows.

Morgan knows.

Morgan.

Knows.

Spencer hears a pounding on his from door. If he squeezes his eyes shut, maybe it'll go away. He can hear Derek calling his name.

Spencer scrunches down into a tight ball.

There's a click of the lock being turned.

Damn it, Derek has a key… of course he does.

"Reid?" Derek pads through Spencer's apartment, looking for him.

"Reid?" Derek stops in front of his bedroom door.

"Kid, open the door. Please." Derek's voice is tight. Spencer does nothing as Derek tries the knob.

"Reid, open the door please. I don't want to have to break it down." Morgan bangs on the wood, voice unsteady, fear creeping in.

"You'd just fix it anyway, that's what brothers are for right?" Reid sighs, body aching as he clambers out of bed.

"God, Reid open the stupid door!" Derek's voice breaks, as a sob lodges in his chest. Spencer yanks the door open, glaring at a panicky Derek. 

"Reid?"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Spencer croaks. "Tell me."  
His eyes fill, angry red as he turns, stumbling to the bed and flopping down, drawing his knees to his chin as he rocks.

"Tell me-"Spencer sobs as Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's shaking frame.

"Tell me!" Spencer screeches, trying to push Derek's hands away.

Derek lets go, hands uselessly falling to his lap.

His throat squeezes shut. He can't breathe. He's not sure he even wants to.

"Kid, I"— His own body shutters under the strain. His eyes flutter shut as he sighs. 

Spencer's wild breathing takes up most of the space in the room.

"You're the best friend everyone wishes that they had. I wish…I could tell you different, but I can't. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't…want anything to get in the way of that." Derek sobs, knowing his words sound lame in his own ears. An excuse.

Spencer lays on the bed, curling in on himself.

His voice is steady as he looks straight ahead.

"Morgan, pray tell me, why in the hell would you come all the way to my apartment, make this huge scene…only to give me that response? You gave me the lets be friends speech. Thank you. Please leave." Spencer whispers, body shaking.

"Reid"—

"Leave now!" Spencer screams, burying his face into his knees.

Derek sighs; heart weighed by Spencer's choked off sobs.

He stops at the door, hoping the kid would look up, hoping…

He wants to make this right but doesn't know how.

Derek slips out of the room.

Spencer never looked back. 

A/N: Well, that's depressing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not enough solo fics out there. Not that it does much for the story. But here...enjoy some conflicted Morgan.

A few things no one would have guessed about Derek Morgan.

*Derek has not had a serious girlfriend…ever.

*Derek Morgan has not been on a date in three months.

*Derek Morgan has not had sex in six months.

*Derek Morgan does not know why "it's" just not working for him anymore.

*Derek Morgan's solo playtime officially scares him when his thoughts drift to one skinny Genius.

This is the third time in as many weeks.

His mind buzzes as the tendrils of arousal swirls through him, leaving him all too aware of his thoughts.

He drags himself off the bed, heading towards the shower.

You get ready for work…to face Reid…Oh Joy!

Derek draws the shower, flinching at the heated stream that hits his sensitive skin.

He lathed his wash cloth, spreading the suds over his body, letting himself relax into the spray.

He tilts his head, the water splashing on his chin, washing the grime off sweat and sleep of his body.

His hand travels across the hard plane of his torso and his skin heats up as he looks down to see his cock straining…bobbing between his legs.

Touch me.

Derek shivers.

He's going to ignore it. He's going to ignore it. He's going…

He washes his face, arms…scrubs the back of his neck and back, lingering on his ass…caressing it with firm hands.

A slight moan escapes his lips as he washes his thighs.

He's going to…

It's not his hand but Spencer's, snaking through the curls around the base of Derek's dick.

Spencer lets out an appreciative grunt as he goes to kiss Derek's thigh.

Derek blinks the water from his eyes as Spencer nuzzles the hollow of Derek's hip like a cat, waiting for Derek to pet him. Derek slips a hand in Spencer's curly mop, delighting in the silky texture of his hair.

Spencer slithers up Derek's body, smirking as he plants his lips on Derek's, capturing his mouth for his own.

Derek always knew Spencer knew what to do with that beautiful mouth of his as he slips his tongue through Derek's parted lips, running a silky hot trail along the ribbed roof of Derek's mouth.

"GNH!" Derek sighs as Spencer clenches his hand, gripping the base of Derek's cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

Derek spreads his legs farther, wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist, the other braces against the wall to steady them both.

Spencer squeezes again, delighting in the pre cum that dribbles from the tip as it gets swirled down the drain.

His fingers stroke tentively at first, as if in awe that they're touching Derek' this way…

His fingers speed up and Derek moans low and loud, rocking his hips into his hand.

"Reid…M'fuck!" He hisses as Spencer clamps down on his neck, sucking on the soapy skin.

Derek thrusts and twists into the touch. His hand is a blur of movement as he rubs and makes his way to Derek's balls, palming them.

"So close." Derek whines as Spencer draws his lips to Derek's ear.

"Come then." He whispers hotly, and Derek tenses, balls drawing up. He feels his muscles clench as his cock swells, bobbing to bump his belly.

He cums in ropes and he cries out in pleasure.

"REID!" He sobs as his legs turn to jelly.

 "Reid…" He whispers, breath coming in harsh pants as the spray of water washes him off.

He trembles as he snaps the shower off; grabbing the towel from the side of the sink he wraps it around his middle.

He wipes the bathroom's mirror clean, staring at the man captured within.

Spencer had asked why Derek had hounded him down only to tell him that he only wanted friendship…

Derek knew…

Derek knew he was lying through his teeth.

He sighs, trudging out of the bathroom on shaky legs to get ready for another wonderful day at the B.A.U.

Ready to face Spencer Reid. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer fidgets with the coffee pot as it spews coffee grains everywhere.

"All I want is a cup of coffee!" He cries, exasperated as he cleans the mess off the Kitchenette's counter.

"I think I got it right. A cup of sugar and a splash of coffee." Derek deadpans from the doorway.

Spencer turns, nervously looking past Derek's shoulder as Derek comes towards him.

"Here. I wanted to um- apologize for the other day. I-"Derek's body goes rigid as Spencer fingers brush his as he takes the steaming cup.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have had more…restraint, or at least handled it better…" Spencer looks down at the coffee in his hand, fingering the lid before taking a sip.

His cheeks heat as he feels Derek's gaze linger on him.

Spencer looks up to hold that gaze.

"Ever been so close to something, the picture blurs and you can't tell what you're looking at?" Derek whispers, breath caught in his chest as he struggles to find the words to explain…to understand what happened this morning… last night…this last year…years.

He can't.

"Like a Monet or Pollock painting?" Spencer  says quietly.

"Yeah…it wraps around your field of vision because it's so big, and then you take a step back and it hits as you realize how dumb you were for not being able to recognize what was right in front of you all along…" Derek's voice trembles as he tries to get it out, tries to erase that nagging feeling caged in his chest, in his brain He has to get Spencer to understand where he's coming from.

Spencer nods.

"Reid, you've got to understand, I'm not perfect—"

"I'm not asking you to be. I want you to be you…be happy." Spencer says simply.

"You know about my past and…"

"You know about mine, Morgan." Spencer shivers, wrapping his arm around his middle.

"You know me better than most."

"I know. "

"And after all that, you still have...feelings for me?" Derek looks at the floor.

"I know, I get it. We're 'brothers' right? Friends. I'm here for you." Spencer can't help but let the dejected tone creep in at the edge of his voice.

"Reid, we're not brothers." Derek says taking a step back.

Spencer  looks as if he's going to be sick.

"Let me finish for once; don't have a heart attack on me Kid." Derek laughs slightly as Spencer's bottom lip quivers.

"We're not brothers. I can't be your brother. I can't honestly say I just want to be your friend. I'd never be satisfied with that." Derek whispers as he looks Spencer in the eye.

"I want…need more than those words can ever hold. " Derek says, all traces of joking gone.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asks as he touches Derek's  hand. Derek encases Spencer's hand with his.

" Do you think I would joke about that?" Derek takes Spencer's coffee and sets in on the counter behind them.

He runs his fingers through Spencer's cropped hair, sliding it to cup Spencer's  jaw.

Spencer tilts his head, pressing into the touch.

His breath hitches, the tip of his tongue poking between parted lips as Derek  presses their bodies together.

"Reid, I really like you. I'm sorry if I—" Derek fumbles as Spencer closes the distance, laying a sweet kiss on Derek's mouth. The  taste of sugar and the bitter swirl of coffee lingering on both their lips…tongues swiping at the corner of each other's mouths.

Spencer around Derek's bicep as he presses Spencer to the counter's edge.

They break… staring at each other with child like wonder.

It was there all along, bubbling under the surface.

Spencer blinks as Hotch stands in the doorway.

"Guys, we've got a case. Briefing in the round table." Hotch says quietly.

Derek  never let go of Spencer as he returns Hotch's gaze.

Hotch nods.

It's okay.

Derek  sighs in relief.

Hotch pivots on his heel, gliding out of the room as quietly as he entered.

Derek kisses Spencer once more, whispering, "We're going to talk about this."

Spencer nods and smiles, disengaging himself from Derek's  grasp, leading him out of the room by loose fingers entwined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer join the mile high club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut on a plane. Be warned. Rate change from Mature to Explicit.

 

SPence really twitches in his sleep, curled up next to Derek on the jet.

Derek looks over at Spencer, the rhythmic movement of Reid's hips startling him.

Spencer moans, eyes fluttering open; sleep still swaddling him as he stretches out.

He looks over at Derek, who raises a brow in question.

Spencer blossoms red in embarrassment as he shifts, sliding into an upward seated position. He closes his eyes for a second, his chest rising and falling in a slow cadence.

"You okay?" Derek whispers as he looks around to see if anyone's woke.

Rossi and Hotch stretched out on the single chairs. J.J and Em lean against each other as they sleep.

" 'm fine?" Spencer's voice is tight and high as he bites his bottom lip, rocking slightly.

Derek watches as Spencer fingers tap a nervous beat on his thigh.

Spencer bolts to the bathroom and Derek stares, confusion plastered on his face as the door clicks shut.

Derek gets up, about to rap on the door when he hears it…

The muffle rucking of clothes and the faint buzz of a zipper sliding down.

Spencer's trying to be quiet;  he really is, but Derek can hear the slight strain of breath as it hitches.

Derek hears the faint slap of skin on skin…fist to cock as Spencer tugs and pulls…slowly?

Derek leans against the door, telling himself that he should move, but his body does not want to listen…not to him anyway.

He clamps his legs together, willing the blood to flow away from his dick…but that's just not happening.

It rises to half staff and his hand snakes down and rubs the forming bulge on it's own accord.

Teasing moans leak from Spencer's lips…something clatters to the floor, sounding like a gun shot in the relative silence of the jet.

Derek kneads his crotch as Spencer grunts thumping against the door…it rattling slightly against the back of Morgan's head as Reid rocks his hips, ass thudding against the door.

Reid's little noises increase as he grits his teeth, breathing through his nose as Derek lets out a strained grunt of his own, head jerking to see if any of the team's aware of their goings on.

NOPE.

Spencer lets out a sharp gasp, the faint sound of his balls slapping against his thighs drive Derek forward… Spencer's thumping against the door is now few and far between; veins striking in high relief on his forehead and forearm as he works his delicate fingers at warp speed.

Derek humps his hand, the sexual flutter tickling his groin, his ribs on fire…he wants to gasp for the air he most desperately needs, but he can wait… wait until Reid comes…wait until—

Spencer lets out a high whine as he comes, body shaking as he spurts. Derek  can hear his name ghost from Reid's lips…

It's never sounded so good as Spencer tenses…

Derek holds a low moan in the back of his throat as he comes; Spencer's  name a silent prayer as sticky cum drenching his boxers as his body trembles under the strain of silent release.

Spencer pants softly; their bodies relaxing in the haze of pleasure. Derek  can hear the faint tear of tissue and the running of water as Reid cleans up.

Derek  sighs as Spencer zips up.

Derek stumbles to his feet, adjusting  himself the besthe can; slowly makes his way back to his seat.

Spencer unlocks the bathroom door; a sleepy, sated look on his face…body flushed the beautiful of pinks…

His eyebrows raise at the state of Derek. Derek just laughs, patting the seat next to him.

Spencer sighs, sinking back into his seat as well, a slight smile twitching on his lips as he rests his head on Derek's  shoulder.

Derek smiles, kissing the side of Spencer's temple and wrapping his arm around his frame.

Spencer positions them, curling Derek around him, his arm around his waist.

Spencer  entangles his hand with Derek's, a slight hum  rumbles through his chest as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
